


Makoto's Family

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Families of Choice, Family, Gen, birth families that suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Makoto is asked about her parents and why she lives alone in Tokyo.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Makoto's Family

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story from the website Tuxedounmasked.com and the article "Why does Makoto live alone?"

Makoto was brushing Usagi’s hair. 

Not that the blonde’s hair need brushing. Even after an intense battle, when she untransformed, Usagi’s hair was always flawless.

Makoto simply felt like brushing her princess’ hair.

“Makoto.” Usagi’s voice was soft.

“Hmmm?”

“Why do you live alone? I know your parents are dead, but don’t you have other family?

Makoto’s hands didn’t stop moving. She was surprised it had taken this long for one of her friends to ask this question. “My father’s family didn’t want me around anymore.”

“What?” Minako looked up from the fashion magazine she was reading.

Makoto sighed. “My father was married. Just not to my mother.” She half-smiled at the shocked looks on her friends faces. “Yeah, I know. Even in today’s Japan that’s shocking. But it is what it is. I was born in Osaka. I was told that my parents worked for the same company there and that’s how they met. Mother got pregnant with me and for whatever reason, Father didn’t divorce his wife to marry my mother. He did add me to the family registry though.”

“Doesn’t that make him the Man of the Year.” Muttered Rei.

Ami ignored the priestess’ sarcasm and asked, “Do you have…did your father have other children?”

Makoto shook her head. “No. I have no idea why he didn’t leave his wife when my mother told him she was pregnant.” She carefully parted Usagi’s hair and began braiding half. “I knew Father didn’t live with us and sometimes kids a school would say things but one of the teachers would get angry if she heard them.”

“Oh, Makoto…”

Makoto smiled at her friends. “It’s okay. Anyway, when I was seven, Mother told me that we were taking a trip with Father. That we were going to fly on an airplane. I don’t remember where we were going…but the plane crashed.”

“Makoto…”

Makoto’s voice trembled. “I don’t remember much. Screams and falling, people and things flying through the air. Heat. Incredible heat…” She felt Usagi’s arms wrap around her waist. Her head rested against Makoto’s stomach and she could feel Usagi’s tears dampening her shirt. She couldn’t see what her hands were doing but they kept braiding.

“The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. I asked for my parents, but no one told me anything until that one teacher showed up. That was then I learned she was my father’s sister and the reason she got angry was because of the embarrassment I was to her family. Needless to say, she was less than thrilled to have been told that she had to be my guardian.”

“Because you were illegitimate?”

“That and apparently just before the flight, my father told his wife he was leaving her to start a new life.”

Rei snorted. “So, it took him seven years to grow a pair?”

“Rei!”

“The truth is the truth.”

Usagi wiped her eyes and smiled up at Makoto, who had started braiding the other half of Usagi’s hair. “Well, I’m glad Makoto’s father cheated, otherwise we wouldn’t have our Makoto!”

“What happened after you went to live with your aunt?” Asked Minako.

“I wasn’t allowed to call her that.” Makoto tilted her lips at the looks on her friends’ faces. I was only allowed to call her and her husband Uchiyama-san.”

“Bitch!”

Makoto sighed. “She wasn’t mean to me, but she didn’t care either. She made sure I was fed and clothed, but she did not go out of the way to buy my anything special. I tried extremely hard to make her happy. I learned to clean and cook but no matter how well I did something it was as if she expected me to do that and didn't deserve praise for doing so. Her husband taught me Judo but no matter how good I got; he wouldn’t praise me. I guess he didn’t want to make her upset.”

Ami looked at her friend “What about your father’s other relatives? Or your mother’s?”

“I know Uchiyama-san would go and visit her family, but she never brought me along and none of them ever came to her house. I looked up my mother’s parents and wrote them a letter, but I never heard anything from them.” She smiled at her friends mixed reactions.

“You lived in Osaka?”

“Yup.”

“How did you get here?”

Makoto grimaced. She knew they were going to react very badly at what she was going to say next. “The day after I graduated from elementary school, Uchiyama-san called me into the living room. I remember her eyes. They were so cold. No feeling in them at all. She threw some papers, a bank card and a set of keys at my feet. ‘That’s your ticket to Tokyo. The address of where you will live, and your new school are on those papers. There’s a bank card and the keys to your apartment. Pack your things. You leave tomorrow. Try not to shame us anymore than you already have.”

There was a shocked and horrified silence from her friends.

Then utter outrage.

Even the normally mild tempered Ami threated to go to Osaka and freeze “That disgusting woman to death.”

Usagi simply cried. Huge gulping sobs.

Makoto tried to soothe her friends. “Shhh. It’s okay. I’m okay. I’m happy here. It took me a while and I had to change schools. But I found you. I have you and I have the Outers and Mamoru and Motoki and Naru and Umino. YOU are my family. And I love you all so much!”

Makoto was nearly smothered in the resulting hug pile.


End file.
